Eternal Mirage
by megami juhachigou
Summary: A radical group of Frieza's ex-supporters wants Vegeta's support. What happens when a teenage Trunks falls in love with their half Saiya-jin leader? Please R&R!!! ^.~


Disclaimer - No, I don't own DragonballZ, at least not last time I checked. *ponders* No, didn't think so. Do you own it? If I ask nice, will you give it to me for my birthday? It's November 12th, so mark your calendars. I accept presents, checks, and ownership deeds to anime. ^.~  
  
A/N - Ah, a bit of writer's block on "A Witch's Love" so I'm doing another chapter fic. I'll probably alternate between the two, writing wise. This story came to me in art class, I don't know why. I was mostly asleep then (dreaming of Trunks ^_^). The story is pretty sweet (well, maybe not the beginning...), so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Eternal Mirage - Act 1 - Intro  
By megami_juhachigou  
  
"Goddamn it." Trunks woke up with probably the worst hangover he'd ever had in his entire life. Booze, smokes, and sex all at 3 am do not mix. He stumbled over to the bathroom, didn't quite make it, and vomited on the floor.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Trunks fell over backwards and lie down, staring at the ceiling, trying to lose his lightheadedness. He held up his hand and tried to focus on his fingers. 10…8…7…4…5. Good.  
  
He went to stand up, but felt his stomach lurch again so he stayed on the floor. Mumbling curses, he reached out his hand to feel under the bed where he always kept an extra pack of smokes.. Using the smallest ki wave he could muster, he lit the cigarette and took a grateful drag. He knew it would calm his shaky nerves  
  
Trunks stood slowly this time, but it was only long enough to collapse on the bed, his cheek falling on his lover's leg. Goten moaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head.  
  
Trunks pounded his fist on the bed, sending a shower of ashes over the blankets. "Goten, wake your ass up. It's," he looked over at the clock on his night stand, "2 o'clock."  
  
"I don't want to," Goten mumbled, "because I know what will happen when I do."  
  
Trunks laughed. "Join the party, koibito. Just don't step in the puke in front of the door."  
  
"There's about to be some puke on the bed if you don't move your own sorry ass." Goten kicked Trunks and ran, well, staggered, over to the bathroom.  
  
Trunks heard a laugh, a flush, and a *thump!* before he ventured over. Goten had fallen into the bathtub and was laughing hysterically for some unknown reason. "What the fuck is so damn funny?"  
  
"I made it to the toilet and you didn't." He shrugged. "Guess that proves I'm faster than you."  
  
"Like hell you are!" Trunks pulled the shower curtain closed, enclosing his friend. "You can stay in there until you apologize."  
  
"Fine, fine, I retract!" Goten kicked furiously at the curtains, but not landing any good hits."  
  
Trunks laughed evilly. "Tell me I'm the omnipotent ruler of the universe!"  
  
Goten kicked harder at the curtain which just kept fluttering. Trunks wasn't even holding it anymore. It didn't matter, Goten wouldn't have been able to get free even without the curtain blocking his way.  
  
"Well, take this, omnipotent ruler!" Goten reached out of the tub with his free hand and grabbed Trunks' leg, pulling him in.  
  
"You bastard!" Trunks struggled to get free, but Goten's grip was too string.  
  
"You know," Goten laughed, "You look pretty sexy in this bathtub, koibito."  
  
"And you'd feel pretty painful if I burned a hole in your forehead." Trunks held up his cigarette.  
  
"Damn you." Goten let go, and Trunks was able to escape the tub.  
  
"I'm going outside."  
  
"You're only wearing your boxers."  
  
Trunks dragged on his cigarette. "Don't care. It's only the balcony." He snorted. "I least I wear something to bed. You, on the other hand, should probably get dressed.  
  
Trunks went out to the balcony and leaned on the railing. It was drizzling, the cool drops felt like paradise to his burning, sweaty skin.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Huh?" The teenage Saiya-jin looked down to find his little sister, Bra, climbing up the lattice in the wall about 10 feet away.  
  
"Trunks! There you are!" Bra smiled. "Daddy said to get you but your door was locked and I couldn't get in."  
  
"So you're climbing up the side if the house?"  
  
"How else was I supposed to get you?"  
  
"What does father want me for?"  
  
"He wants you to meet someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I dunno." She jumped down. "Some person .You may want to get dressed, though. You don't want to meet daddy's girlfriend in your trunks, Trunks." She giggled at her own little joke.  
  
"Daddy's girlfriend?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
A/N - Okay, maybe that last pat was a *bit* over dramatic. Ha ha, great start tho, huh? Trust me, it gets a lot better. Please review!!!  
megami_juhachigou ^.~  



End file.
